


bringing you home

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: The team has to save Simmons after her cover is blown but find out Hydra has brainwashed her and the only one who can get her back is Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bringing you home

She had thought she had been in pain the first time it had happened to her; the shock of pressure in her side and her vision blurring. There was no Quinn casually shooting her this time, she’d have taken that any day to this, to the overwhelming sorrow that the one person in the world she counted on to save her, to never hurt her, was just standing there with the gun still smoking.

Nothing had started out normal that day not when Coulson walked in to the room quiet and morose to deliver the news that Jemma’s cover had been blown. Her pulse had skyrocketed and frozen, run hot and cold all at once, it was like everything in her was rebelling against the news because she knew- she _knew_ how HYDRA handled infiltrators.

“So she’s dead then.” Skye’s voice had been hollow, she wasn’t even aware it was her speaking until all eyes turned to her.

“No.” Coulson looked heartbroken. “Even worse.”

A thousand times worse because nothing could have prepared her for the cold look in Jemma’s eye and the unrecognizable harshness when Skye cornered her.

“Jemma…” Her gun lowers just a little. “Jemma please, it’s me.”

Jemma didn’t move.

“I broke Coulson’s orders to get here.” Skye tried to smile. “You remember how much I love doing that, dragging you in to ‘bad girl shenanigans’?” She laughed at the memory. “Looks like you can get yourself in to them just fine now, this your way of telling me you don’t need me anymore?”

Her heart sunk as there was still no recognition in Jemma’s eyes.

“Come on…Jemma.” That’s all she gets before the gun fires and she’s falling.

Her side feels like it’s burning but she can’t focus on it right now, struggling to sit up and propping herself against the wall to look Jemma. “I know you didn’t mean to do that. I know what they did to you.”

She thinks she sees a waver in Jemma’s step and continues. “I just need you to come back to me because I figured it out, Jemma, I figured it out.”

Jemma looks puzzled and Skye laughs as well as she can. “After you left it felt like there was a void. I was so angry at you and I’m sorry. I just wanted it-wanted _you_ to be the one who stayed. With me. In case that wasn’t obvious. But I missed you so Jemma, in the lab and on the team and just _there_.”

Her head rolls as she looked up at Jemma whose gun still pointed at her but lowered minutely. “Hell of a time to figure out you’re in love hunh?”

Something breaks in Jemma’s features, the gun falls from her hands and she’s kneeling next to Skye. “Oh no, oh Skye. Oh love.”

Her hands scurry over Skye’s stomach, trying to find the wound and…

“Skye.” Jemma’s eyebrows knit together as she furrows her brow, her hand has no blood on it and Skye startssnickering before it makes her gasp in pain, but it’s worth it because she’s missed the exasperated way Jemma says her name. She’s missed all the ways Jemma says her name.

Jemma’s taking a closer look at her shirt, underneath which she has her bulletproof vest.

“Ow!” Skye yelps when Jemma lightly hits her arm, it doesn’t actually hurt but she pouts.

“Oh stop that Skye, I know that didn’t hurt. What were thinking coming in here while I was under their control?! You could have been killed.”

“Yeah but I wasn’t.” She tapped her skull. “Thinking ahead with the vest and all. Though May’s right, bullets that close still hurt a hell of a lot, I think I may have broken some ribs.”

Jemma’s hand slides under her shoot to feel along her rib cage, if she wasn’t being so doctorly about it Skye might actually be enjoying it. “You’ve got two, the vest took the brunt of it but you’ll bruise badly. This doesn’t answer what on earth you were thinking.”

She shrugs as best she can. “I needed you back.”

Jemma’s look softens and she presses her forehead against Skye’s. “Oh Skye…did you mean it?”

“Every word.”

She receives on of the small Jemma Simmons smiles, the kind that makes her feel like she’s been eating cotton candy and there’s just a rush of pleasure thrumming through her, right before Jemma leans to press her lips against Skye.

The kiss is kept light, barely a brush against her own but leaves Skye wanting more. Unfortunately Jemma stands and helps her get up too.

“We need to be getting out of here.”

The upright motion doesn’t agree with Skye and her side screams at her and she nearly passes out. “Backup should be here soon.”

Sure enough to prove her point the door next to them slams open and Coulson and the team are standing there.

Skye waves. “Nice timing.”

She can see Jemma’s look of exasperation from the corner of her eye and knows that Jemma certainly doesn’t think that’s nice timing, nice timing would have been before she shot Skye.

“I got Jemma back.” Skye can’t keep the pride out of her voice. “We’re keeping her this time.”

As the others crowd around them and they prepare for a lecture Jemma turns her head so her mouth is next to Skye’s ear.

“So you’re aware Skye, I love you too.”

Even the pain in her side can’t dull the elation Skye feels, because for those words alone she’d take any bullet she needed to if it meant she always got to hear them.


End file.
